


haunted by second chances [Protostar Art]

by rexinasofia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Graphic Format: GIF, Swan Queen Supernova 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexinasofia/pseuds/rexinasofia
Summary: for every time regina has had to face the possibility of losing emma,[Protostar Art for Swan Queen Supernova III]





	haunted by second chances [Protostar Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haunted by Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565620) by [gaypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/pseuds/gaypanic). 



> all my heartfelt thanks and congratulations to gaypanic for writing such a lovely story <3

inspired by a poem by richard brautigan:

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
